finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
King Mog (boss)
King Mog is a time-limited boss from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, appearing in the raid event and celebration One Year Anniversary, Kupo!. Though he is a weak foe in most of the stages, he poses a challenge in the unlockable stage 'The Moogle King's Counterattack'. Location Stats Battle Abilities King Mog's abilities are: *'Hmph! Now I'm mad, kupo!' *'Fists of anger, kupo!' deals physical damage (2.5x) to one unit. *'Burn up, kupo!' deals Fire-elemental magic damage (2.5x) to all units. *'Freeze, kupo!' is an Ice-elemental magic attack (2.5x) to all units. *'Zap, kupo!' does Lightning-elemental magic damage (2.5x) to the party. *'Crush, kupo!' is an Earth-elemental attack that does magic damage (2.5x) to all units. *'Here comes the wind, kupo!' does Wind-elemental magic damage (2.5x) to all units. *'Sparkle, kupo!' deals Light-elemental magic damage (2.5x) to all units. *'This is my true power, kupo!' is an attack that deals magic damage (4.5x) to all units. *'I'll show you my special power, kupo!' may inflict one random status ailment (Poison, Blind, or Sleep) to all units. *'I am king, kupo! That will not work on me, kupo!' For INT up to ELT level, King Mog will not attack the party. He will buff the party or debuff himself and remove 1 unit from the battle permanently every 3 turns. King Mog always starts with the first move so the player starts at turn 2. This means a unit will be expelled after the first 2 turns the player acts. King Mog will flee after several turns. In the Trial however things are much more different as the angered King Mog will attack the player will all his might putting a real fight. The patterns from INT to ELT no longer hold true as King Mog will no longer do any of the sort. he also increases his resistance against status ailment by 80% per infliction. King Mog will start the battle inflicting status ailments on the party. On subsequent turns he will mostly attack the party with several attacks. He will use normal attacks, Fists of anger, kupo! a stronger physical attack on a single target, and then a plethora of strong AoE elemental attacks including, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind and Light, all of them Magical (he will only use 1 elemental attack per turn). The first three are used in the first 50% of his HP, the latter three are used in the second half. Every 4 turns he will buff his DEF/SPR by 50%. At 70%, 50% and 30% he will use a threshold attack, he will buff himself with the same buff described above and use major non-elemental damage on the party. As a reminder he will not flee or eject units. He has 50% resistance in all elements except Dark and is immune to all status ailments. Strategy King Mog is fairly resilient to damage so the player should use chainers and a damage capper to inflict the most damage. Amelia, Setzer, Chizuru, Orlandeau, Fryevia are good chainers (the latter two also double as great damage dealers). Since the player requires no healing except for the challenge they can dedicate themselves with a fully offensive party. For the Challenge things are drastically different as King Mog will fight for real. The player will need strong debuffers and buffers as otherwise their survival is not guaranteed. Ling and the Warrior of Light (available to 6★ for this event) have powerful debuffs (in WoL's case they should focus on his 6★ debuffs rather than Full Break) and the latter doubles as a solid tank for the player. Cloud of Darkness and Marie are useful as their buffs can raise resistance against all elements at once, Marie can also use magic which achieves one of the Missions. Marie can also inflict elemental debuff as a counter. Even with this setup King Mog can hit hard so healers like Y'shtola or Tilith are recommended to keep with his damage. King Mog can take on several punishment before being defeated so like in the previous levels, chainers and cappers of the highest quality are needed. King Mog is a Fairy so the player should use Spirit Slayer materia to maximize their damage. Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius